Modern pickup trucks are typically provided with an open bed. The open bed tends to negatively affect the aerodynamics of the truck and is also inadequate to protect items stored within the bed from exposure to weather conditions, from being jarred out of the bed, and from potential theft. As a consequence, soft or hard covers are used to cover truck beds. Hard covers are typically made of fiberglass whereas soft covers are typically made of vinyl. However typical covers are often aesthetically displeasing and are difficult to decorate.
This invention is broadly directed to a pickup truck bed cover, also referred to as a xe2x80x9clidxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ctonneau cover,xe2x80x9d which protects the bed of a pickup truck and its contents from external forces or weather conditions, including rain, snow, hail, and wind. Preferably, the invention relates to translucent pickup truck bed covers. The invention also preferably relates to a pickup truck bed cover that illuminates color in the dark.
In a specific embodiment, the cover includes a flat hollow member with at least an upper and a lower flat portion defining a space within the member wherein at least a portion of either the upper or lower flat portions (preferably just the upper portion) includes a translucent material; and a light source disposed within the space, such that the light source is capable of emitting light through the translucent material.
In a specific embodiment, this invention is also directed to a pickup truck bed cover, that includes a top member and a bottom member. Either the top member or the bottom member (or both) is partially or wholly translucent. The top member is preferably disposed upon the bottom member to form a space between the top member and the bottom member. A light source is preferably disposed within the space between the top member and the bottom member, whereby the light source emits light through the translucent areas of either the top member or the bottom member (or both).